


The RAD Baby Project

by AmyElise



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, baby project, ft. a baby demon, reader is mc, who is very cute, with his cute little baby horns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyElise/pseuds/AmyElise
Summary: “As per Lord Diavolo’s request,” the teacher smiled tightly as she addressed the class, showing just what she thought of Lord Diavolo’s new idea. “we have implemented a new module for this class, titled ‘The Baby Project’.”This was going to suck.ORYou made the mistake of telling Lord Diavolo about the infamous 'Baby Project'. Now you're stuck raising a little demon baby with your partner. Although 'raising' might be the wrong term. As this point, the most you can hope is that the baby survives the full week.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 119





	The RAD Baby Project

Today had been a strange day to say the least.

What had started as a seemingly harmless meeting with Lord Diavolo had ended with your most difficult challenge yet.

A baby.

Well, not a real one.

But as you sat looking at the row of (currently deactivated) demon babies, you couldn’t help but feel that they were real enough.

A vague sense of panic starts to settle in your stomach as you cast your mind back to last week, where this whole malarkey started.

“Lord Diavolo is ready for you now.”

You jumped as Barbatos appeared silently beside you.

“Ah, yes, thank you. Let’s, um, go in.”

Barbatos smiled at your flustered state. “There’s no need to be nervous. It’s simply a discussion about how you are finding your classes at RAD. Lord Diavolo is aware they must feel very foreign to you and wants to ensure you are adjusting well.”

You let out the breath you didn’t realise you were holding, just now noticing how tense you were. Lucifer had accosted you this morning with no other information than ‘Diavolo needs to see you’, so you had been a little on edge.

Thankfully, Barbatos was right. The meeting was boring. Yes, you were fine in demon biology. Yes, magic was difficult, but you were determined to live your Harry Potter dreams and would not drop it. No, no demons had been bothering you (at least not in the way Diavolo was suggesting).

But eventually when it became clear you had no problems, the meeting took a more interesting turn.

“How does RAD compare to your human schooling experience?” Diavolo questioned, reaching for a new cup of tea that Barbatos had procured from somewhere unknown.

You hummed thoughtfully, mulling the question over in your mind for a moment.

“Different,” you stated. “It’s strange to be so far out of my depth, but I’m finding the challenge to be exciting to be honest. Human school was pretty boring. The best part is that I don’t have to do PSHE anymore, if I’d have known all I needed to do to get out of them was go to Hell, I’d have been here a long time ago,” you laughed, before realising the Diavolo likely had no idea what you were talking about. Lo and behold, he titled his head at you like an overgrown puppy.

“What’s that?”

“Oh,” you laughed again, more awkwardly this time. “It stands for Personal Social Health Economic studies. We would learn about drugs or bullying or sex, things like that. Basically, it was a load of nonsense that was just made everyone uncomfortable. Trust me, I’d take magic classes over that any day.” You paused briefly in consideration. “Maybe it would have been more fun if I was American. I saw this thing once that, in some schools, students get given fake babies to take care of in pairs. I’m not sure if that actually happens, but I think it’s funny anyway.”

What followed was a twenty-minute discussion about everything you had ever seen or heard about the ‘baby project’. And if your main source of information was trashy teen romance dramas, well, Diavolo didn’t need to know about that.

Which brings us back to now.

“As per Lord Diavolo’s request,” the teacher smiled tightly as she addressed the class, showing just what she thought of Lord Diavolo’s so called request. “we have implemented a new module for this class, titled ‘The Baby Project’.”

Her cold gaze swept around the classroom, lingering on you with particular frostiness. It seemed that Diavolo had not kept his inspiration for this little project a secret.

“The rules,” she continued. “are very simple. You shall be randomly sorted into pairs, each pair receiving one of these fake baby dolls.” There were a few cries of outrage and surprise from various members of the class. “They have been enchanted to act as closely as possible to real demon babies. They will cry, they will eat, they will sleep.” She paused to allow the information to sink in. “What they will also do, is monitor your success, or lack thereof, in looking after an infant. I’m not going to tell you exactly what will be monitored, but just know that any slip up you make, I will know about it.”

You honestly could not believe that this was happening. They could eat? Sleep? They also seemed a little older than the infants you had come to expect from the trashy dramas, er, reasonable sources. They looked like they could be about a year old.

This was going to _suck_.

“Once I call out your name and the name of your partner, you will come up to the front to receive your doll. Once I have activated the doll and bonded it to you both, you are free to leave to sort out arrangements with your partner. This project will last for one week.”

The room became uncharacteristically quiet as the teacher reached for a list of names. Everyone held their breath as they waited to see who they would be metaphorically tied together with for the next week.

Was the selection really random? Surely Diavolo wouldn’t let you get paired with someone who would inevitably attempt to kill you… No, he cared about the exchange programme far too much to allow you to be murdered over a school project… Right?

Well, guess there’s no point worrying over it now.

The first pair of names weren’t ones you recognised, but you watched them like a hawk as they walked over the teacher with all the enthusiasm of someone walking to their own execution. Just how real were these babies?

The teacher sat one of the babies on the desk, supporting it with one hand before grabbing a hand from each of the demons to place on the baby’s head and resting her hand on top. She then whispered something under her breath, too quiet for you to hear. 

A purple glow filled the room.

Then the crying began.

“Fuck.” Came a voice from the back of the room, followed by what may have been the sound of someone’s head hitting their desk.

“Holy shit.” You whispered to yourself, silently apologising to Simeon for the (objectively warranted) blasphemy.

That couldn’t be a doll.

The demon baby (doll?) cried, fat tears pouring down it’s face as it made grabby hands towards it’s two parents(?). The two demons looked at each other in shock.

“Just a little hint,” interjected the teacher. “Leaving the baby sobbing alone isn’t the best strategy for passing this module.”

This appeared to be enough to break the demons out of their temporary demon baby related paralysis.

The demon on the right, whose name you had already forgotten, tentatively reached out to pick up the demon baby, his hesitance a sharp contrast to desperate way the baby immediately wrapped its arms around his head. You could see the demon wince as the tiny little baby horns were jammed directly into his cheek. The baby had quieted somewhat, but gentle sobbing could still be heard.

At this point, a chatter had erupted in the classroom. Some sounded excited, some apprehensive, and a few people had their own nerves overpowered by the joy they found in laughing at the discomfort of their classmates.

“Ow, it’s got my hair!” The demon holding the baby tried in vain to pry the upset baby off him. “Help me get it off!”

“What am I supposed to do?”

The demons dissolved into petty bickering for a moment before the teacher kicked them out, armed only with an ‘essential baby care’ bag in hand.

“Next pair, come up.”

The lesson was almost over by the time your name had been called.

“MC,” the teacher read, “and-“

Your heart jumped up into your throat.

What followed was a name you should have expected.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story~
> 
> Whose chapter are you most excited for?
> 
> Coming up next: Lucifer


End file.
